Brotherly love and much more
by Sorceress Of Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke is signed up for one of those big brother and sister programs and gets assigned to Uzumaki Naruto.In the end will he be able to let go?SasuNaru.Yaoi no like no read.[CHAPTER FOUR UP]
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly love and much more.   
By:Sorcress Of Yaoi

OMG! My first sasunaru fic! I'm so proud(sobs)I am a major sasunaru fan and anyone who dosen't like sasunaru or yaoi can stop reading this story now.You might think this is DH's story,but it's my story.I am DH I just had to change my account because of a staker.So don't repoet me because you think I copied this story. 

Warnings:Yaoi Don't like don't read 

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,but one day I will just give me more time.

--------------------------Chapter one:The program---------------

Sasuke Uchiha the 14 year old ice prince was sulking in a chair in an office waiting for the secretary to find him a younger brother.He had already signed the papers and everything now he was just waiting. 

That's right Uchiha Sasuke was signed up in one of those big brother and sisters programs where he would play,protect,heve fun with,and spend quaility time with. 

Yep,You probaly can't belive it either thet he was doing this,but he was.

'I can't belive I heve to act like a brother to some poor stupid kid.I can't belive i'm thinking this,but DAMN YOU MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!'

-----------------Flash back--------------------------------------------

OH Sasuke! Come down stairs! called Mikoto,Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke groaned and turned his attention to the clock' 9:30 AM ' "That woman is too optamistic in the the morning,mumbled Sasuke.

Sasuke sterched and yawn and walked downstairs in his stripped blue pajamas with a frown on his face.

Soon enough he arrived downstairs to meet his mother happy go lucky attutude and wide smile.

"Sasuke gusse what!" said Mikoto happily. 

"What?"mumbled Sasuke annoyed.

"I sign you up for the big brother and big sisters program,exclaimed Mikoto.

O.O... 

"Nani! You have to be kidding! I'm not going to act like an'older brother for some kid!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh yes you are.Just think about it Sauke being able to speard joy to a young child who needs someone like you to help him or her be happy." said Mikoto.

Sasuke tried to picture it and instead or having a good time he thought of something else. 

-----------Now entering Sasuke mind -------

There sat sasuke on the floor with a rambuctions(sp?) goofy smelly kid the talked like a motor that asked him many question. 

"Read me a story." 

"Take me to the park."

"Play with me." 

"I'm hungry."

"Opps,I broke your Ipod."

"Sasuke I'm moving in to your bedroom."

"NOOOOOOOO! screamed Sasuke as he collapesed on the floor in anguish.(sp?) 

-------------------------Now exiting Sasuke mind-------------------

"There is no way I'm wasting my pricious time taking care of some kid."stated Sasuke coldly. 

"Yes you are."said Mikoto.

"No,I'm not."said Sasuke coldly.

"Yes you are"said Mikto happily,but a little sternly.

"No,I'm not and nothing you can say will make me."

Mikoto decided it was time for extra mesures.

"You will go to the office get a younger brother or sister and act as a soild role model and will spend time with him or her no excuse,said Mikoto in a harsh and demonic tone accompained my the all famous Uchiha women glare that is sighltly more powerful then the Uchiha men's glare.

Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine and he said an simple fine trying to disguise the slight fear he felt toward his mother this minute.

He wnet upstairs and got dressed as slowly as possible and walked downstairs out the door. 

------------End Flashback------------

Now you know how Uchiha Sasuke came to be at the big brother and sister agency office.

'This kid better not be stupid and annoying' thought Sasuke.

"Mr.Uchiha,the head of the program is ready to see you now."

'Great time to face the music.' thought Sasuke grimly. 

He entered the office and looked around.A typical looking office.There at the desk was a young lady her name was Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke.You don't seem like the type to be in this program.Why are you here?"

"I didn't have a choice."he stated coldly.

"Well,Uchiha the person we are assigning you to is a young boy.He is eleven years old and is an orphan and has bad past experinces so you better treat him right.Here is a file about him.You may want to read it to get to know him better.

"Fine."He said coldly.

'Geezs,this kid has such an attutude.'thought Tsunade.

"Well,I'll bring in the kid now.Shizune! Bring him in."called Tsunade.

"Coming!

There at the doorway stood Tsunades assisant,Shizune, and a child.The child was wearing orange shorts and a black shirt.He had spiky blone hair,three wisker marks on each cheek,and the most beatiful azure blue eye you would ever see. 

'He's kinda cute' thought Sasuke.

'Oh crap! I did not just think that! Calm down sasuke it was a one time thing I bet.' 

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and started to speak.

This is Uzumaki Naruto...

-------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------

Yattta! My First Sasunaru fic! I'm so happy! I always been scared that I would mess the story up,but I'll give it a try. 

I hope you all like it.I promise this is just the begginning there will be plenty more yaoi in the next chapters.

Tell me what you think about the story so far and could someone send me a good Japanese translator.It would be much appreicated.

Thank you all if you read this chapter.I'm very grateful.

Please review!

Soy out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Soy here with chappie two.I think this is a decent chapter.I tried.Sorry,if the grammar not great.It's not my strong point.Oh,and sorry it took me so long to updated.Chapter three will come out as soon as I can type it.Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review!

Disclaimer: I do own naruto so Ha! You lawyer in the background can't sue me!

Warnings:Yaoi No like no read.

Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2----------------------------------------

Tsunade foled her hands under her chin."Ok,Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke.He will act as an older brother and you will be living with him for six months."

Sasuke jaw fell open."What!?Please tell me your kidding!"

"Sorry,I'm not.Didn't you know?asked Tsunade.

"No! Why didn't anyone tell me?halfed asked and yelled Sasuke.'Damn you mother! How could you do this!'

"That's it I'm out of here! yelled Sasuke stading up and moving towarded the door.

"Hold it! You can't just leave.You already sighned the papers so you have to take him."said Tsunade standing up.

"I don't care.Talk to my mother about it." said Sasuke making his way to the door.

"How about I make you a deal."

"I'm listening,said sasuke turning toward Tsunade and Naruto who had a sad look in his eye.

"Well,how about you take him for a week.See how things are.If things don't go to well you can bring him back." said Tsunade hoping he would agree.

"Ok.We'll see."said sasuke.

"Good.Naruto has his things and is all set.Naruto go wait in the hall.Sasuke,I wish to speak with you alone."

"Ok,said Naruto and he ran into the hall.Tsunade smiled as naruto left.

Her expresion turned sad and serious as she turned to sasuke."Sasuke,understand that every child we assigned to someone has problems in there life.Naruto has been a orphan since he was born and has been sent to many foster homes and had a hard times in his life.He has been staying a my house for a year now and no one seems to connect with him."

"And you think I will."

"Truthfully not really,but I can hope that you will get along."said Tsunade and sighed.

Sasuke eyes were ice cold.Tsunade sighned again."Try to let him have a good time.Even if you don't like him.You may leave."

"About time."said Sasuke and he walked out of the room.He looked around for Naruto and found him looking at a picture book of a wolf and fox.

"Aren't you too old for picture books."asked Sasuke.

"Maybe,but I like the pictures."replied Naruto.His azure eyes studing the images in the book.

"Don't you like this picture Sasuke?The wolf remindes me of you."said Naruto show the picture to Sasuke.

"I gusse it's ok.' That fox looks like you, Naruto.' thought Sasuke.

"Well,it's time to go home.You can meet my mom."

"Wow! I she nice? asked Naruto cheerfully.

"I gusse.She's my mother,but I also think she's a devil in disguise sometimes."Naruto giggled and Sasuke smiled which immediately turned into a frown.'

"Let's get going."

"ok.

' Why did I smile? Uchihas don't smile.What's wrong with me...'

And they walked to sasuke house.

------------------------------------End Of Chapter-----------------------------

Ooooo! One week! Will Sasuke let Naruto stay or let him go? You may never know...well you will know eventually.

Hoped you like the chapter.I tried.Sorry if there is spelling mistakes and stuff.Not my strong point.Also,sorry if this is short.

Review! Tell me what you think.Thanks for reading!

Soy out!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Soy here with chappie three! Please forgive my lazy self for not updating sooner. It's been what three weeks or more since my last update. Well, the first week My evil computer didn't work! It just froze and the screen said COMPAQ in big red letters! I had to call Cox(which didn't help at all and charge fifty bucks just because they came. Bakas they are)then I called this other place and they didn't help and ...oh you don't care you just want to read the sasunaru goodness. Well, Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.I would just put it in the series.

Warnings: Yaoi No read no like. Hit the little back button on the screen if you no like yaoi.

R&R! Make me happy!

Oh, and Someone asked me in a review how old Naru and sasu are so Naruto is 12 and sasuke is 15.I think I told someone he was eleven sorry! I was thinking of my other fic.

Sorry for the spelling mistakes.Please review!

---------------------------------Chappie Three------------------------------

"Whoa! Your house is huge!" exclaimed Naruto awe in his voice. Blue eyes opened wide studied the house.

"Really, you think it's big? I lived in bigger.",replied sasuke casually. "Let's go inside I have things to do.

As soon as they entered the house they were attacked be a being move at a inhuman speed knocking Sasuke to the ground.

"The hell!? screamed Sasuke as he fell and landed on his head which banged against the hard wooden floor. 

"Oh, you're so cute!" exclaimed Mikoto holding Naruto in a tight bear hug. Naruto face was slowly turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.

' Hmm, I have a feeling I should help him before he suffocates, but then again I'm having a good time watch his face turn different shades of a rainbow. 'Sasuke smirked enjoying the show.

"...Can't...breath.." Naruto whezzed(sp?) out.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're just so cute! Apologized(sp?) Mikoto watching Naruto take in huge gasps of air. 

"It's ok. Just give me a warning next time you feel like hugging." said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh you're so adorable! Now I have to get dinner ready. Sasuke give Naruto a tour of the house." 

"What?! Why do I have to do it? This house has 5 different floors! yelled sasuke annoyed..

"He is your responsibility so you have to look out for him." said Mikoto.

"And if I refuse? said Sasuke not backing off. 

"Then I'll have to teach you a lesson with this egg beater later." responed Mikoto in a icy tone holding up a egg beater. 

"Fine. Come on." replied Sasuke motioning his hand to let Naruto know to follow.

"Ok, first thing about this household I want to let you know is my mother is a evil witch who threatens people to do things." Said Sasuke. "ok, now that I said that on with the tour.

"Ok, right now where on the first floor." stated sasuke. "This is the living room, and the kitchen is over there, closet over here, and that's the first floor. Hurry I want to make this as quick as possible. 

Naruto looked around eyes as big a plates.He never seen a home a filled as this one. Peach colored walls, sofas, couches, a big table, TV, and other things you might find in a house.

' He looks so cute with those big blue eyes...Ahhh! What am I saying!? Gods! What is wrong with me?' thought Sasuke mentally slapping himself.

"Ok, I'm good."

"Ok, second floor bedrooms. "This is my room motioning his hand in empathis(sp?) ,my parents room, and this is Itachi's room,"

"Who's itachi? asked Naruto.

"Itachi is my brother."staed Sasuke coldly. ' my show off bastard of a brother' thought Sasuke grimmly.

'I wonder what he's like. Can't be a nice person seeing sasuke's face all angry like that' thought Naruto.

"Ok, the third and fifth floor are jut extra bedrooms, bathroom, attic, and other rooms that we don't really use so that ends the tour. See ya I'll be in my room."

"Umm, Sasuke?

"Yea."

"Where do I sleep?" asked Naruto awkwardly. 

"Oh yea! I forgot. This will be your room." said Sasuke as he opened the door.

"Wow!I t so big! exclaimed naruto waving his arms in the air and grinned widely looking around the room in awe.

Sasuke held back a grin and watch the Naruto searching the room with suck innoceness(sp?) and cuteness. 'I'm starting to see why my mom thinks he's so cute'

"Sasuke?' 

"Yea."

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here." Said Naruto calming down sitting on the blue sheeted bed.

"If you want to thank someone thank my mom she the one that got this idea. "Now i'll be in my room.I'll called you went it's dinner time." 

Naruto nodded and with that sasuke left to his room. Leaving naruto to his new room.

----------------------Sasuke's room---------- 

Sasuke lay down on his bed. Thinking about everything. In one day he got a younger brother, a new family member, and something else he couldn't explain just yet. 

He chucked as he hearded someone yell "Wow, there a bathroom in here too!

'Maybe he won't be as bad as I thought"

----------------------------------End of chappie 3---------------------

I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Please don't hate me!

Is this chappie as boring as I think it is. If it is I'm so sorry i try! T-T

I promised to make the next chapter better I already got some Ideas and will get on it as soon as I can so you won't have to wait as long i promise!

Also, sorry if this has spelling mistakes and not enough description.Sorry I didn't describe Naruto's room I will i the next chappie. My teacher always complains to me about that. When will I learn….

Oh,and I got this new addicton to RoyxEd.I love them both and I made a myspace!Go take a look at it it's public and if you want add me as a friend! I love getting new friends.My username is Dark Hershey.You know it's me when you see a pic of Gaara dancing! It's my homepage.

Please review! Your review help a writer write faster its a proven fact.

I also like to thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Soy here with chappie 4! I'm so happy! You all make me so happy with your reviews! So it's 9:40 PM and I'm sitting here writing chapter four. You all make me so happy so I decided to get a jump start and try to update even earlier then planned.

Also, special thanks to Dark Tulip and ChrissyCrimson! Thanks a bunch for the spell check site Dark Tulip and thank you ChrissyCrimson for your very thoughtful review.It meant a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It so sad! T-T

Warning: Yaoi

Review people! I need Reviews to keep writing!

--------------------------Chapter four-----------------------

Sasuke laid peacefully on his blue sheeted bed sleeping soundly. That is in till it was dinner time.

Quieting Naruto stepped into the room and said Sasuke dinner time. Sasuke was still asleep. So Naruto began to poke sasuke.

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

"Hey Sasuke wake up! he said loudly in hopes of waking the Uchiha. When poking didn't he thought about what Mikoto told him.

---------Flash Back---------

Mikoto enter Naruto room. He didn't notice he was busy looking at his room and putting his things in the closet. His room had cheery red colored walls, red sheeted bed, oak dresser and drawers, a medium sized closet, and a bathroom.

"Naruto sweetie it's time for dinner." she said softly.

He turned around and gave Mikoto a wide grin. "Thanks for letting me stay in your home. It means a lot to me." he said.

"Your welcome. Now it's dinner time and I made it special tonight for are new guest, but first can you get Sasuke while I go check if everything ready."

"Sure, he said nodding.

"Oh, and if he sleeping do whatever it takes to wake him up. He's a deep sleeper."

"Got it! he exclaimed and with that he left to wake Sasuke.

---------------------------End of flashback-----------------------------------

"Well, she did say to do whatever it takes.…" he whispered as he stepped back.

"1...2...3 ! And jump!

"Ahhh! What the hell!? screamed Sasuke as he fell to the wooden floor AGAIN for the second time that day and looked to the bed. There sat Naruto smiling.

"Why did you jump me? Sasuke said annoy with venom in his voice. Which Naruto ignored.

"You were sleeping and it dinner time and your mom said to do want ever it takes to wake you up." Naruto responded grinning.

"Of course," signed Sasuke exasperated. I should have known she had something to do with it. Well, time to go downstairs." he said sleepily.

He quickly check himself in the mirror and fixed his bed head then he heard Naruto giggle.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"You like a girl…" Naruto giggled.

"What!? I am not you little brat!" he yelled.

"Yes you are! Only girls fix there hair in the mirror! laughed Naruto.

"What?! I am not a girl! Yelled Sasuke.

"Ha Ha ! Sasuke acts like a girl! yelled Naruto and ran downstairs.

"No I don't you little idiot! He shouted and ran downstairs.

Naruto was already in the kitchen with sasuke's mother. While Sasuke rushed in clothes and hair mess up .

"Aha! Found you! he yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Sasuke! Clean yourself up! Your father and brother are almost here!" yelled his mother holding fork in her hand.

Sasuke scowled and straighten his clothes and hair. Naruto was grinning in the background. Then they heard the door open.

"Were home! someone said loudly and stepped into the home with a shorter someone else.

Naruto studied the men. He figured that the tall one was Sasuke's father and the shorter one with long hair was his brother.

"Welcome home! Dinner ready and we have a new guest living with us! Mikoto said excitingly gesturing with her hand to naruto to come over.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said quietly looking at them. They remained silent studying him.

Mikoto stepped forward. "Don't let them scare you Naruto." she said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. These to ice blocks standing here are my husband Fuguku and son Itachi."

"Umm.. Nice to meet the both of you, Naruto said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you as well, Naruto." said Fuguku and held out his hand for Naruto. Naruto shook it feel slight excepted, but still felt awkward with Itachi who simple said hello coldly.

"Ok now Time for dinner! Let's all sit down! Mikoto said happily.

Naruto was grateful Mikoto showed him where to sit because he was slight nervous and unsure of how things worked with this family.

There was an awkward silent. He looked at the plate in front of him. Salad, potatoes, rice, and bread.(I just made this up. I had this for dinner yesterday except for the bread lol)It all looked nice, but it was hard to eat without feeling uncomfortable, but slowly began to eat.

"So Naruto tell me a little bit about yourself." said Fuguku wiping his hands on a napkin.

Naruto quickly swallowed the food and almost choke, but didn't let that be notice.

"Well,.. um...I'm 12 years old, I'm entering the seventh grade soon, my favorite food is ramen, my favorite color is orange, and I can't think about any thing else to say.

"So what school do you go to? he asked.

"Well, obaa-san enrolled me in a school called konoha middle school.

"Good! Sasuke and Itachi went to that school. They can help you if you need to know something about the school.

"Umm...that good to know. he said quietly.

"So do you how has your day been so far Naruto." asked Mikoto.

"Great! he said with a grin.

"Well, that good."

"Now time for dessert! she said happily and went over the counter to get it.

"Ill help you carry it." said Naruto and he went over to pick in up. It was a pie. It smelled delicious and warm. He guessed from the smell that it was apple.

He was prepared to carry the pie to the table, but he didn't expected to tripped over a wash cloth that was left on the floor.

"Whoa! he screamed as he fell to the floor and the pie went flying.

(Me: oooo! Flying pies! Yay ! Umm...ignore this crazy line from the authoress and continue to read and review)

Natuto looked up and held his head. His eyes widen.

The pie.

Fell right on.

Itachi.

(Me: Oh crap.…)

"Holy cow! I'm so sorry! he apologized running to Itachi with a napkin. 

Itachi snatch the napkin and glared. Naruto ran to his room feeling embarrassed, guilty, and depressed. 

What a way to start the week…..

---------------------End of chappie four-----------

Holy Crap! This is the fastest chapter I written so far! I was just so happy with your reviews! Didn't get as much as I hoped, but still nice to know people like my story so far.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I luv you all! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Special thanks to Dark Tulip and ChrissyCrimson.

Review people! Remember happy authors update faster.

Sorry if this has grammar mistakes. I try! Hope you like the chapter.

Review!


End file.
